


Lune

by yoongisbee



Category: Gwendalavir - Pierre Bottero, L'Autre - Pierre Bottero, Le Pacte des Marchombres - Pierre Bottero
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisbee/pseuds/yoongisbee
Summary: Poèmes inspirés par la poésie marchombre de Pierre Bottero, à propos de la vie et de ses sensations. Interprétation libre.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les chapitres sont très courts puisque j'ai décidé de publier une phrase par chapitre, pour mieux les différencier et pour laisser les lecteurs le temps de s'imprégner des mots. Ces mots je les ressens profondément en moi, ce sont des mots qui sonnent juste dans mon esprit, des mots simples mais lourds de sens. Les chapitres peuvent être lus dans n'importe quel ordre, et ne dépendent pas les uns des autres.

Ouverture

Et danse

De vie


	2. Chapter 2

Murmure

Voix

Voie


	3. Chapter 3

Fil qui se déroule

Puissant

Et lumineux


	4. Chapter 4

Scintillement 

Éternel et éphémère

Eejil


	5. Chapter 5

Écharpe de brume

Qui caresse 

Et s'envole


	6. Chapter 6

Instant

Hors du temps

Qui dure toujours


	7. Chapter 7

Chant

Vibration de l'air

Distorsion du temps


	8. Chapter 8

Instant de bonheur

Son magnifique

Et constant

Rire


	9. Chapter 9

Perle de lumière

Et de tristesse 

Larme


	10. Chapter 10

Silence

Vent 

Bientôt


	11. Chapter 11

Élan de liberté

Envol

Libre


	12. Chapter 12

Pourquoi la lune ?

Pour les étoiles

Pourquoi les étoiles ?

Pour les sourires

Pourquoi les sourires ?

Pour les larmes

Pourquoi les larmes ?

Pour la nuit

Pourquoi la nuit ?

Pour la lune

Pourquoi la lune ?

...

Pour la vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette conversation, pour moi, est large d'interprétation. Elle peut être entre une personne et elle-même, entre chaque marchombre et leur esprit, entre la l'univers et le vide... Le ou les interlocuteurs sont indéfinis et tout le monde à la fois.


End file.
